Pequeños Akatsukis Rebeldes
by Haru-Kinimoto
Summary: 3 pequeños niños vienen a visitar a su hermano Akatsuki pero se encuentran con los demás, en pocas palabras ¡POR KAMI! ¡A cierto! Pepe Juan se declara a Pepa Juana y Hidan se lo pierde, pobre man...


Pequeños Rebeldes Akatsukis

Sofixx: Bien este es una nueva historia que se me ocurrió cuando escuchaba música XD

Inner: que profunda…

Sofixx: ¡cállate! Que mi cabecita trabaja cuando menos lo espero, antes de que mi Inner siga diciendo tonterías, aquí el primer capitulo n.n

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son todos de la grandiosa mente de ¡Masashi Kishimoto!

Advertencia: No soy muy buena escritora , asi que no me hago cargo de ataques cardiacos por tantas tonterías

1-¿¡Hermanos de quien!

-según este mapa estamos cerca de la base Akatsuki-dijo una rubia tierna de unos 4 años

-ujum-dijo un castaño desinteresado de unos 6 años

-hermanita, no es esa?-dijo una peliazul de unos 5 años apuntando una cueva detrás de ellos

-si! Que inteligente eres Baron!-dijo la rubia entrando a la cueva, tal vez con llave…-HAY ALGUIEN AQUIII!-grito a todo pulmón con una vocecita chillona pero adorable

Los Akatsukis que estaban en la sala viendo TV estaban discutiendo por quien seria el desafortunado de ir a ver quien era

-Ya! Lo haremos como los adultos que somos, a la tercera!-dijo Pain jugando a piedra, papel o tijera con los demás Akatsukis

-¡Mierda! ¡Malditos paganos, los sacrificare al todopoderoso Jashin!-dijo el albino yendo a ver quien era-¿¡Quien mierd* esta molestando!-cabreado ya que se perdería la confesión que le haría Pepe Juan a Pepa Juana de que era Travesti y Bisexual

Baron y Ningyo estaban detrás de Sukunai la pequeña rubia

-disculpe señor, pero mi abuelita dice que las palabrotas no son correctas para dirigirse a una persona-dijo inocentemente

-¿y quien narices es tu abuela?-dijo el albino mientras observaba a los pequeños

-mi abuelita se llama Chiyo-dijo con los ojitos felices Sukunai

-¿y que coño hacen aquí?-dijo Hidan apurado ya que quería terminar de ver su novela

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-se escucho desde la sala-¿¡PORQUE PEPE JUAN,PORQUE?-dijeron todos casi llorando

-Mierdaaaaa!-lloriqueaba el albino-me pase los últimos tres años viendo esa put* novela, aguantando los sonidos extraños de Tobi y comiendo comida hecha por Pain ¿para esto? ¡Jashin llévame contigo!-decía arrodillado el Jashinista maldiciendo su vida

-¡señor! No actué como mi abuelito viendo "Jake Y Los Piratas De Nunca Jamás", le van a salir arrugas-dijo Baron haciendo reír a Ningyo y Sukunai

-¡cállate niña!-decía enfadado Hidan con una vena en su sien-ahora díganme que quieren-cruzándose de brazos

-pues vera señor…como se llama?-dijo Ningyo

-Hidan-con mas de una gota en su cabeza

-señor Hidan, nosotros vinimos desde muy lejos-lo interrumpió Sukunai

-¡mentiroso! Te va a crecer la nariz como a Pinocho, la abuela Chiyo me dijo que los que mienten van al infierno-dijo la rubia decepcionada de su hermano

-que verdad mas grande…-dijo Baron viendo a Ningyo de brazos cruzados

-te acusare con nuestro onii-nii-dijo Sukunai corriendo hacia la sala con la esperanza de encontrar a su hermano mayor-¡onii-nii, Ningyo esta diciendo mentiras!-con el típico dedo acusador que apuntaba a el castaño

-¿onii-nii?-dijeron los Akatsukis confundidos

Baron entro como si nada, le arrebato de las manos a Pain el control remoto, apago la TV y se puso enfrente de todos

-A ver manga de papas fritas, quiero que me digan donde esta mi hermano aho…¿esos son dulces?-dijo la peliazul con los ojos iluminados, no había comido en "días" (según ella) por un "pequeño accidente"

-FlashBack—

-bien, quiero que lleven esto a la cueva de Akatsuki-dijo Chiyo pasándoles una canasta con cosas dentro-aquí tienen su almuerzo y si no vuelven para las 8:30 dormirán con Firulay ¡que les vaya bien!-cerrándoles la puerta en las caras

-bien vayámonos-dijo Baron-¿Dónde narices esta nuestro almuerzo?-un poco exaltada

-eeeeh…¿quieres?-dijo la rubia ofreciéndole un pequeño trozo de chocolate-pero no te lo comas todo glotona-protegiendo su chocolate-aunque mira, el césped se ve rico-tratando de convencer a su hermana de comer tierra, cosa que no haría

-¡TE COMISTE TODO!-dijeron los dos hermanos muy enojados haciendo que Sukunai se hiciera cada vez mas pequeña

-tal vez…-tratando de salvar su vida de la ira de sus dos hermanos que estaban aprendiendo a escribir

-Fin Del FlashBack—

-que tiempos aquellos-dijo la rubia con nostalgia

-¡solo paso media hora!-la peliazul tenia una vena con vida propia

-no peleen-dijo el castaño-hagan el amor, no la guerra-con su signo de "Luna Y Sol" quiero decir "Paz Y Amor"

A todos los presentes esepto Sukunai y Ningyo se les cayo un chorrillo de sangre

-¡PORQUE LE DAN DOBLE SENTIDO!-con sierto enfado dijo el castaño

-yo no entender-dijo de lo mas evolucionado Sukunai

-no creo que quieras entender Suku -dijo Baron

-¡yo quiero saber! El abuelo dice que yo soy muy inteligente, lo entenderé-dijo la rubia

-¡por favor! El hombre estaba borracho y viendo películas de Twilight-esforzándose para hacer entrar en razón a su pequeña hermana

-miren, hijos del Dios de Hidan, queremos que nos digan que hacen aquí-dijo Pain agotado de que siempre le quitaran el control remoto

-cállate un rato quieres, arruinas la onda hermano-dijo el castaño haciendo que todos se cayeran

-eso es todo, ahora verán una furia de verdad ¡KONAN!-grito Pain

-¿¡ahora que te paso hijo de tu mamá!-dijo la peliazul enfadada-¡estaba terminando de hacer los planos para mi escultura en Paint!-apunto de golpearlo

-¡espera! No lo golpees, es inocente-dijo Deidara deteniendo a Konan

-este desgraciado no merece vivir-la peliazul miraba a Pain

-siempre supe que me querías amor-dijo Pain sarcástico

-¿que narices…? ¿acaso me dijiste amor?-Konan estaba apunto de decirle algunas "cositas"

-jajajjajajajajajaja, ya veo quien lleva los pantalones en esta organización-se burlo Baron

-te equivocas, yo no golpeo mujeres, eso es todo-dijo el pelinaranjo defendiéndose

-te llevare a ver a Elmo-dijo amenazante la peliazul

-no es necesario Konincita, Hermosa, Preciosa que no necesita llevar a Pain a ver a Elmo-dijo Pain asustado

-Hmp-dijo Konan soltando a Pain-te perdono solo por que me alagaste

En eso entra a la sala Tobi corriendo y agitando los brazos

-Sempaiiiiiii!-tirándose arriba de Deidara

-¡bájate bicho raro!-apartando a Tobi-¿quieres que te demuestre como funciona mi arte de nuevo?-con arcilla en su mano

-no gracias sempai-dijo Tobi apartándose de Deidara-uuuuu, no sabia que Pain-sama y Konan-chan tuvieran hijos-recibiendo varios golpes de Pain y Konan-yo solo decía…-sobándose su cabeza

-¡para que no digas mas!-dijo Pain enojado-ahora ¿Qué aremos con estos niños? Levante la mano al que se le ocurra algo

Todos levantaron la mano

-no se incluyen ideas de sacrificios, comerlos, matarlos y cobrar recompensa, explotarlos, usarlos para vestirlos como ositos arcoíris, dejarlos en el acuario y tampoco usarlos como sirvientes para las compras-dijo Pain y todos bajaron la mano esepto Itachi-por favor, no digas una estupidez-apuntando a Itachi-habla…

-antes que nada quiero decir que soy el único en esta organización en graduarse a los 14 asi que ¡shhh! Mi idea era que los…

-tampoco los podemos usar como armas para proteger hermanos ni experimentar con ellos por medio de tu sharingan-Pain observo que Itachi bajo la mano-¡Dios mío, no se les puede ocurrir una buena idea!

-no te vemos ayudar a ti, a ver habla-dijo Konan

-pues…-Pain tenia una gotita en la cabeza

-¡Que tarados! Como nos se les va a ocurrir nada-dijo Baron

-soy transportable y adorable-dijo Sukunai como esos muñecos que hablan

-¡calla bicho!-la rubia recibió un zape de parte de Baron

-¡Tom Y Jerry!-dijo el castaño dirigiéndose a ver la TV

-antes que nada ¿ de quien son hermanos?-pregunto Zetsu

-¡no nos ves el parecido!-dijo la peliazul

-eeeeh… los tres son diferentes-dijo Kisame

-¿Por qué no los puedo sacrificar?-preguntaba el albino a Pain-¡anda líder!-tratando de convencer al pelinaranjo

-¡porque no! ya has sacrificado hasta la ardilla mascota de Kakuzu-dijo Pain enfadado

-¿¡QUE? ¡DIJISTE QUE ESCAPO!-dijo Kakuzu apunto de sacarle la cabeza a su compañero

-¡Joder Kakuzu, era una jodida ardilla!-dijo el albino escapando del golpe mortal de Kakuzu

-¡Joder Hidan!-una mirada maligna se formo en su rostro-yo destruí y queme tus cosas de Jashin y tu rosario de Jashin no desaparecio-una sonrisa se formo en su rostro

-¡no lo digas Kakuzu!-dijeron todos los Akatsukis al unisonó

-lo que paso fue…-en esos momentos todos los Akatsukis esepto Kakuzu y Hidan estaban detrás del sofá

-Flashback—

Estaban todos los Akatsukis en un día normal en la base esepto Hidan que fue a sacrificar personas inocentes al bosque. Los Akatsukis se paseaban por la base pero se escucho un fuerte ruido y todos los Akatsukis corrieron a ver lo que sucedió

-¡Mierda!-dijo Zetsu

-¿Qué paso?-dijo Deidara entrando-¡POR KAMI!-salto al ver lo ocurrido

-Tobi aprendió a pintar-dijo feliz Tobi sosteniendo las cosas de Jashin (rosarios, cuadros, etc…) que tanto se había esforzado en ganar Hidan

-¡Tobi vas a morir!-dijo Kisame

-si el hombre quiere pintar, que pinte-dijo Deidara sonriendo

-Kakuzu-san me dijo que lo hiciera-dijo Tobi poniendo en el suelo su "obra maestra"-a que Hidan-san se pone feliz-aseguro Tobi

Cuando Hidan volvió le dijeron que su rosario había desaparecido y aguantaron el escándalo del Jashinista por toda la semana mientras Kakuzu solo reía al recordarlo

-Fin Del Flashback—

-¡******* ******** ********** ******…-(No se puede escribir mas, no se me tiene permitido ese exceso de palabrotas)-LOS SACRIFICARE AL TODOPODEROSO JASHIN, MALDITOS PAGANOS!

-tranquilízate Hidan, era solo un rosario-dijo Pain tratando de calmarlo

-¡¿COMO QUE ME CALME? ¡SI ESTOY CALMADISIMO, HIJOS DE JASHIN, HIJOS DE JASHIN!-dijo casi arrancándose los cabellos y despeinándose

-¡un sedante!-dijo Konan

-¡ESTOY BIEN, NO ESTOY LOCO!-golpeándose contra la pared

-dispárenle-dijo Pain a lo que Konan le dispara un sedante y Hidan se queda dormido

-voy a matarlos ¡un poni multicolor!-dijo Hidan drogado persiguiendo "un poni multicolor"

-ahora nos decían ¿quien es su hermano?-dijo Itachi

-Sasori-dijo Sukunai tiernamente

-Jajaja pero si Sasori se…-le taparon la boca a Tobi

-pedazo de idiota sin evolución-le dijo Deidara-no le dices a unos niños que su hermano paso a mejor vida ¿acaso quieres que en este lugar allá un Tsunami?

-¿entonces que les decimos?-dijo Tobi

-que su hermano…¡no se!-dijo Kisame

- siento muy callado a Zetsu-dijo Pain

-**¡Cállate ****** ****** ******, caramba nadie puede ser anti-social sin que lo molesten! **Que grosero-dijeron los Zetsus

-¿que no deberían estar en la escuela o algo asi?-pregunto Deidara

-¿acaso me vez cara de Itachi?-dijeron Baron y Ningyo

-¡tengo ganas de hacer pissss!-dijo Sukunai dando pequeños saltitos

-¡aguántate mierd*! ¿Eres un hombre o que? Actúa como mujercita-dijo Baron

-pero no aguanto…-la rubia estaba de piernas cruzadas

-Awww~ ¡que tierna!-dijo Konan tomando en brazos a Sukunai

-¡Son tan tiernos y violentos!-dijo Tobi sonriendo debajo de su mascara

-Konan, llévala al baño-le ordeno Pain a Konan quien acato su orden-ahora ustedes-viendo a Baron y Ningyo

-¿Qué hora son?-dijo Baron

-¡Ignorante! Se dice ¿Qué hora es?-dijo Ningyo

-¡Hey! Yo ya estoy preguntando-dijo Baron

-Dios, estoy rodeado de monos-dijo el castaño masajeando sus sienes

En eso entra la rubia saltando muy feliz

-¡Quiero un abrazo!-dijo la rubia tiernamente

-Awww~-dijeron todos esepto Itachi quien estaba distraído

-abalanzándose sobre Itachi-¡Yo quiero un abrazo!-dijo la rubia esperando su abrazo de brazos cruzados

-Hmp-el azabache se cruzo de brazos sabiendo que aunque lo estuvieran por matar no abrazaría a una niñita

-si no me abrazas ¡llorare!-dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo la pequeña

-¡Abrázala!-dijeron con miedo los dos hermanos

-eres ambiciosa-soltó el pelinegro abrazando a la pequeña y dejando a los Akatsukis boquiabiertos

-bien, deberían volver con su abuela-dijo el pelinaranjo pero quedo perplejo al ver esa imagen, los tres niños estaban tumbados en el piso durmiendo-¡no! eso no es aceptable

-¡Ya Pain-sama, deje que se queden!-pidió Tobi con su vocecita infantil

-pero que quieres que hagamos con tres niños que todavía no saben leer-Pain estaba tratando de no quedar atrapado en la ternura de los pequeños

-ya Pain, si solo son unos pequeñitos-la peliazul estaba en su modo materno

-ya esta bien… ¡pero ustedes los cuidaran!-dicho esto se fue

-¡Weeeeeeeeee!-Tobi daba saltitos por todos lados

-¡Quédate quieto Tobi!-dijo Deidara mareado por los saltos de Tobi

-esta bien Sempai-el buen chico dejo de saltar-¿y quienes creen que nos tocaran de compañero?

-no lo sabemos idiota-dijo Kisame

-la verdad es que Zetsu si esta muy callado-dijo Deidara

-¿estará muerto?-dijo un curioso Itachi

-si es asi yo cobro la recompensa-dijo Kakuzu

-¡Joder Kakuzu!-dijo el albino recuperándose

-¿no estabas persiguiendo a ese poni multicolor?-cuestiono al albino Konan

-¿Qué, de que hablas atea?-el Jashinista estaba confundido

-nada, nada…-dijeron todos

-bien, ya son las 9:00 ¡A dormir!-dijo Konan como si fuese su madre

-¡pero si es temprano!-protestaron los "adultos"

-no importa ¡A la cama!-ordeno la peliazul

-Jooooo~-todos esepto Konan y los pequeños fueron a sus habitaciones

-bien-dijo Konan tomando a los pequeños-dormirán conmigo-feliz se los llevo a su habitación

Al llegar Konan los coloco con cuidado en la cama, los arropo, apago la luz y se durmió. A mitad de la noche Sukunai se despertó por una pesadilla que tuvo y salió corriendo de la habitación hacia la sala donde se hizo un ovillo en una esquina

-¿Por qué no estas durmiendo atea?-dijo un somnoliento Hidan que se había despertado

-es que tuve una pesadilla-dijo al borde del llanto la rubia

-¿una pesadilla?-enarco una ceja el albino

-si-soltando algunas lagrimas

-"Jashin-sama me castigara"-pensó para si mismo el albino suspirando-¿quieres quedarte conmigo…?-el albino no creía lo que decía

-¡Siii!-sale corriendo en dirección a la habitación de Hidan

Sukunai entro como si nada y se acomodo en la cama de Hidan durmiéndose enseguida

-p-pero esa es mi cama-lloriqueaba el albino-Hmp, las camas son para los débiles-dicho eso se acostó en una esquinita de por ahí

-Al día siguiente—

Espero que les guste mi nuevo Fic ^^, subiré enseguida el segundo capitulo :D


End file.
